


Harka Spire Campaign

by DeathMarinePrimarch



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathMarinePrimarch/pseuds/DeathMarinePrimarch





	Harka Spire Campaign

Castro paced back and forth in front of the plethora of screens arrayed in front of him.

“Scan it again, there is no way those readings are right.  There has to be something wrong with the equipment, get a tech priest down there to check it out.  How long has it been since they received maintenance?  Weeks?  Months?”  A nervous adjutant stood there waiting for the major to stop rambling.

“Sir, we have ran and re-ran the scans dozens of times.  The tech priests have blessed and re-blessed the machines several times.  The scans are not wrong sir.  The arch enemy….is here.  This isn’t just a warband as well, this...this is something bigger.”  Major Castro stopped pacing and locked the adjutant with a firm stare.

“Contact the nearest space marine chapter.  We need support, there is no way that we can hope to hold this sector alone with our forces, let alone the planet.  Is there any imperial guard regiments floating around out there as well?”

“I do not know sir.  I will send the distress call, what should I tell the colonel?”  Castro looked down at the floor, then continued pacing back and forth for a few moments before responding.

“Tell him to come to me, let no one stop you, do you hear me boy?”

“Yes sir.  Right away.”

“You there.”  The major pointed to a bulky man sitting in front of a vox relay.  Sweat dripped from his brow.  He had a thick accent that was hard to understand.

“Aye sir, what can I do for ya?”

“Send a message to all imperial commanders on the planet.  Tell them to prepare for war.  I want the orbital defenses up and running.  I want all gates closed within the next 2 hours.  I want as many troops and vehicles as you can spare to defend the gate to this city.  I knew this damned spire was more trouble than it worth.  What is the situation with the energy being emitted from that accursed spire?”  The vox specialist twisted a few knobs and hit a few buttons, and then proceeded to transmitting to the planetary defense forces.

“Major sir, nobody has any idea what is going on with the spire except the adeptus mechanicus, and they aren’t will to share any data they have collected.  You know them sir.  All defenses will be operational in four hours time, reinforcements are being sent our way.”  Castro nodded and resumed pacing, cursing to himself.  Another adjutant turned around in his seat and called out to the major.

“Sir, incoming transmission from the adjutant tasked with sending the distress call.”

“Put it through.”  There was a momentary delay before he would be heard, then he proceeded.

“I hear you Valerian, what is it?”  There was a moment of static before the adjutant was heard.

“Major Castro, I have sent out a distress signal, and to my disbelief, I immediately received a response from the 104th Catachan “City fighters,”  they said they can be here in 4 days.  I also received word from two space marine chapters.  Thorald the Titanic of the Space Wolves chapter responded as well, remarkably, they are only hours away from us.  Also, Captain Ranuk, first captain of the 54th company of Death Marines responded also, he too is only hours away, but he has to consult with his chapter first, we should receive a response from him in only a few hours.”

“Good job Valerian, stay there and report back to me as soon as anything comes through.  Major Castro out.”  The transmission was severed and Castro rubbed his tired eyes with his hand.

“This is going to be a long war.”  An alarm started to blare and red warning lights showed on every screen in the room.  

“Holy Terra!”  One of the adjutants exclaimed.

“Stow that heresy or I will put a round in your head!  What is going on?”  Castro was looking from head to head waiting for an answer.  Finally after several long moments, the vox operator replied.

“Sir, I am getting new reports from command.  It’s an ork fleet!  It is also reported that this is Ghazghull Thraka’s fleet sir!  It also seems that Zagstruck is with ‘em sir.  This is like all three damn wars for Armageddon!”  Anger flared through Major Castro’s body.

“This is not Armageddon, and I am certainly not that bastard Yarrick.  Emperor damn them all.  I want a constant feed of updates as they come in, do you understand?  You are now officially part of my retinue as the vox operator.”  The vox operator sighed and turned back around in his seat.

“Oh Emperor, I picked a hell of time to quit drinkin.”

  
  


………...

 

Captain Ranuk waited patiently for communications to be established with the chapter master of the 54th chapter.  The communications serf turned to the captain.

“My lord, communications have been established.”  Ranuk nodded his head and took a step forward.

“This is chapter master Vanvlett, go ahead Captain Ranuk.”

“There has been a distress call from the planet Harka, which is merely a few hours from my fleets current position.  I request permission to respond to this distress call.”  There was a pause that seemed to last a decade.

“You are in luck Ranuk, 3rd crusade master Reid has just cleared all incoming requests.  Before I send you off, what is the situation of Harka?”  

“The arch enemy has arrived in their system, and they require immediate assistance in defense of the planet.  There is also a spire emitting strange energy signatures that seemed to just pierce through the surface out of nowhere.  I currently have 12 ships under my command, and I think we can handle the threat.  However, I do not think this is just some random chaos warband on a random raid.  I would also request that the rest of the 54th chapter also respond to this newly risen threat.”  There was another long pause between responses.

“There is a high possibility that we will not be able to reach the system in time.  Your fleet is the only one that is not assembled at my location.”

“Affirmative chapter master, if you can spare any reinforcements as a precaution, Harka and I would be most grateful.  Ranuk out.”  

“Confirmed captain Ranuk, may the Emperor watch over you.  Vanvlett out.”  

There was short burst of static as the communications ceased.  Ranuk turned on his heels and set out to find the chaplain.  Ranuk, like most of his chapter, was tall even by astartes standards.  he reached a staggering 10 feet even without his armor on.  The captain has been a space marine for 1,300 years, 800 of them has been served as captain.  He boasted many scars.  One on his chest from being impaled by a daemon prince, which he proceeded to kill afterwards, and a few on his face from a hive tyrant and an ork warboss.  To his surprise, the chaplain was also trying to find him.

“Ah, captain Ranuk, I have been looking for you.”  A faint smile crossed over Ranuk’s lips.

“And I you brother.”  The chaplain was bulky, and his voice dripped with experience and wisdom that comes with being a chaplain.

“The company is assembled and awaiting your orders captain.  Members of the reserve company and veteran company is also with us, but you already knew that.”  An undertone of pride followed the chaplains words.

“Very good.  I have new orders.  We are making our way to the planet of Harka.  There has been a distress call and we have been cleared to respond.  We are a few hours away and we are already making our way to the jump point now.  I want you to contact Harka and tell them we are on our way.”

“Affirmative Captain.”

 

………...

 

Eldrad’s face slowly turned into a frown as runes floated all around him.  The future was still unclear, but it was obvious that the eldar would have to aid the monkeigh in the upcoming battle.  The have unlocked a tower created by the a race that has long since died.  He pressed deeper, trying to find meaning in the visions that were racing through his mind.  A hiss from the door opening broke all concentration on the visions, and the runes clanged as they hit the ground.

“Yes Lothadon?”  

“My apologies Eldrad, you had called for me some ago.”  Lothadon was a rather burly for an eldar, but it did not hinder his speed whatsoever.

“Yes I did.  Assemble the host, we are heading to Harka, do not question why, know only that this must be done as soon as possible.  There is a possibility that if we do not interfere, chaos with burn a trail of destruction across the eastern fringe of space.”

“Of course.  I will assemble the host right away.”  Eldrad merely nodded and waited for the door to hiss close.  A dull hum filled the room as the runes started floating once more.

 

…………..

Major Castro stroked his eyes for seemed like the millionth time that day.  Not informing the colonel of his actions had bit him in the arse big time.  Adjutants and officers have been yelling and passing instructions and information to him for what seemed like an eternity.  Hell doesn’t seem so bad anymore, Castro though to himself.  A faint half-smile broke out across his face as he found the humor in his thought.  In fact, hell was on its way to the planet, and he was trying to do everything he could to prepare the planetary defense force for battle.  

“Major Castro sir!”  An adjutant cried.

“What is it now?”  The major asked impatiently.

“It’s Valerian sir.”

“It’s about damn time, patch him through.”  a short burst of static played through the speakers before the adjutants voice came through.

“Major, can you hear me?”  
“Affirmative, go ahead.”

“I have good news sir.  The Space Wolves have arrived to provide aid, and the Death Marines are no more than two hours away.”  A wave of relief flooded over Castro as a mountain of stress seemed to fall off his body.  However, Castro knew their was a catch.

“And the bad news Valerian?”

“Sir, the arch enemy is advancing faster than we had anticipated.  If our predictions are correct, the will be landing on the planet within the hour.  We have also detected massive energy reading coming from inside their flagship.  Also, the mechanicus has ceased all communications with us for the time being.  All we can do now is hope that the space marines get here in time to hold the gate long enough to allow the evacuation to finish.”  Castro smashed a fist into a screen, the smell of urine started to float around the room.  The major looked at the adjutant he was standing next to.

“Get a change of pants you stupid bastard.  If me destroying a screen scares you, wait until you face the arch enemy.”  The adjutant ran out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.  

“Gentleman, I believe now would be a good time to pray to the Emperor.  Let us hope he watches over us in the battle that has yet to come.”  A series of reports came in from all directions about the arch enemy shooting the surface and the damage it is causing.  Reports of barely contained riots breaking out all over the city.  Evacuation was only 31 percent completed and the whole situation was going to hell fast.  The next 45 minutes major Castro was bombarded with reports, and giving orders to contain situations, and then the inevitable happened.  Slowly the vox operator turned and his chair with a look of horror on his face as he stared at the major.  

“Major Castro sir.  They are here.  They found a blind spot  in our fields of fire.  They have landed 22 miles away, they will be upon us very soon sir.  Only a small force of the planetary defense force was able to make it here.  Thorald and his captain have landed and are waiting in the debriefing room.”  Castro knew it wouldn’t be enough to hold the defenders off for the evacuation to finish.  At least 65 percent of the cities population would die when the gates fell.  Castro would have to make due with what forces he had.  Before he completely left the room, an adjutant threw his chair back in horror.  The major spun around confusion.

“What’s the problem here?”

“I...I can’t believe it.”

“What is goi-”  A warning alarm cut off the major before he could finish his sentence.  The screen showed 20 new unidentified signatures entering the system.

“By the golden throne!”  The vox operator swore.

“Stow it soldier.  Adjutant, I want to know who just brought 20 ships into my system!”  The adjutant scrambled with buttons and dials for a few moments before he slowly turned to face the major.

“It’s no use sir.  They are not responding to our hails, it seems the arch ene-”  Valerian burst through the door with a smile from ear to ear across his face.

“Major sir!  It’s the Death Marines!  They have arrived and are engaging the enemy ships!”  A loud cheer filled the room as red dots slowly began to drop from the screen.

………...

 

Ranuk entered the bridge and stopped right at the command chair.

“Captain Titus, how much longer until we are out of the warp?”  Titus was a brute of a marine, large, bulky, with a deep and grizzled voice.

“Three minutes and counting.”

“Are the shields and weapon systems operational as I requested?”

“Affirmative Captain.”  Titus said pridefully.

“Excellent, be prepared to make a speedy escape after we take out a few of their ships.  We will hold the element of surprise for only a short time.”

“Orders confirmed, captain.”  Titus replied.

“Captains, 30 seconds until we arrive.”  Chapter serfs moved hastily around the bridge in preparense of coming out of the warp.  

“Orders to the weapon crews, I want them to open fire on the first ship their targeting cogitators lock onto.”  Titus hit a button on his command throne.

“Brother Mordinian.”  

“Yes brother captain?”

“How are the shields?”  A momentary silence passed before Mordinian replied.

“Optimal captain.”  

“Shortly after we come out of the warp, will need to make all due haste towards Harka.  I want our engines ready for the sudden strain, confirm tech marine.”

“Orders confirmed captain.”  There was no one Titus would trust with his ship besides Mordinian.  Tech marine Mordinian has been assigned to the 54th company for many centuries, and has the skills the rival master of the forge’s from many other chapters, unlike most chapters, tech marines are not looked upon differently from their brethren and are a welcome site no matter the situation.

“Captain, ten seconds until we arrive.”

“Send a ship wide alert, I want everyone to be ready.”  The ten seconds seemed to last centuries as time seemed to slow down to a crawl.  Suddenly, Harka came into sight, as did the entire chaos fleet.  Captain Titus sprang to his feet.  A chapter serf shouted from his seat.

“Captain Titus, we are being hailed by multiple ships as well as the surface!”

“Ignore all hails and get me a targeting solution on those ships!”

“Confirmed captain, I am reading both Imperial and chaos warships my lord.  The Space Wolves are here as well.”  Another serf shouted to the captain as well.

“Captain, targeting solution plotted, multiple ships have been locked and data has been sent to all other ships in the fleet.  I have the green light from the fleet.”  Captain Titus thrusted his finger out to the void.

“All gun!  OPEN FIRE!”  The ship rocked as the Emperor’s Fury  as the ancient Emperor class battleship fired its payload.  Bright beams of energy lanced from the fleet and poured into the enemy fleet.  Titus watched as the first enemy ship withered and died under the punishment of the 54ths fleet.  It seems that the element of surprise was still in there hands, but that would soon change.  A warning siren started to blare across the bridge.

“Status report!”

“Captain, we have incoming torpedoes!”

“Evasive maneuvers!  Get us out of here!  Tell the gun crews to keep up the pressure.  This is Titus to all ships, prepare to make all due haste toward the space wolve fleet, the element of surprise is no longer ours and we are heavily out matched here alone.  Captain Ranuk, I will take it from here, join the company in the loading bay.”

“As you wish captain.”  Ranuk pounded toward the loading bay to ensure preparations were complete.

“Captain Titus!”  Titus spun around to the serf that was addressing him.

“Go ahead.”

“The enemy fleet is splitting off to engage us!  Our approach is now blocked, we will not be able to make it without sustaining heavy losses.”

“Blast and damnation!”  Titus swore.  The captain stomped to his command console and clicked one of the buttons.

“Captain Ranuk.”

“Yes brother?”

“The enemy fleet has split to engage us, out approach is no longer viable, please advice.”  
“How many ships are turning to engage us?”

“25, that is less than half of their current fleet.  They are bring more firepower to bear than we can.  We have destroyed 7 ships and crippled 8 more.  That portion of the fleet is retreating to lick its wounds, but the new threat is unmatched by our fleet.  The best we can hope for is to get five of our ships past them, the rest we will have to sacrifice.”

“Negative captain Titus.  Do we not have a nova cannon?”

“Affirmative brother captain, but that will take time we may not have, nor is loaded on my ship.”  There was a long pause before Ranuk responded.

“Is there an asteroid field in the system?  Something to disrupt their scans?  Something to provide us cover?”

“You there, give me a map of the system.”  A chapter serf frantically worked to get the map to shop on the display screen.

“Affirmative captain, there is an asteroid field on our side of the system.”

“Then there is nothing left for me to say Titus, I know you will get us out of here.”

“Confirmed, Titus out.  Relay message to the rest of the fleet, all due haste to that asteroid field.”  A chapter serf rose to protest.

“Captain, our shields will not protect us against those asteroids, it will also prevent us from accurately firing upon our enemies.  We could lose the entire fleet.”

“Noted, and ignored.  Now relay that message and get us in that field.”

“Confirmed captain Titus.”  Titus was looking at the field of battle as saw the fleet moving into the asteroid field, the enemy was moving in a close formation, what would soon be their undoing.

“Captain Marius, this Captain Titus, are you receiving?”  A deep voice boomed in reply.

“Affirmative brother captain what can I do for you?”  

“The nova cannon loaded on your ship, how long until you can get that operational and ready to fire?”

“I don’t think the question is how long it takes captain, I think the question is how much I am willing to strain this ship to fire the cannon.  So to answer your question captain, is two minutes.”  A broad smile formed across Titus’s face.

“Excellent, I know you will get it done, Titus out.”

 

………………………………

 

Eldrad paced across the bridge as he waited for his fleet to come out of the warp.  He knew that they would remain undetected due to the already intense space battles taking place.  The would enter on the far side of the system, then they would make their presence known to the imperials when the time was right.

“Ten seconds until we exit the warp.”

“Excellent,” Eldrad replied.  “We are ready as we will ever be, let us hope that th-”

His words fell short as they saw the battle that was assembled in front of them.  Apparently one of the imperial forces had the same idea they had, and saw the fleet that was moving to engage them.

“Open up a channel to the Imperial flagship immediately.”

“Yes farseer.”

 

 


End file.
